A Visit From Lainy and Brit
by DaughterofHypnos17
Summary: A one-shot continuing the love story of Conner and Luna, Showcasing what happens when Conner gets two unexpected visitors. Said Visitors come in the shape and form of two provocative females from Conner's past. Enjoy, Please Review!


One-shot

August 1, 2027

Conner's P.O.V

Today was just a lazy Sunday. It was mid-summer and it was blistering hot outside. You, the reader, may be wondering why Luna and I aren't at camp. Well Camp Half-Blood is no place for a four month old, now is it.

Luna was out sipping iced lattes with Etta and baby Neeks; meanwhile I lay sprawled out in our air conditioned family room. Suddenly I hear a light tapping on the door; as if someone was knocking with chipping their nails. I open the door; I'm shocked at the sight.

"Conny," two female women thrust their arms around me.

"Brit, Lainy, What are you guys doing here," I ask, cautiously.

"Well, we were in town and decided to stop by," explained brit; the short blonde, with bright red painted lips.

"Ya, we thought it had been way too long," says Lainy; a tall Dark haired Latina.

Now you may be wondering who Brit and Lainy are, well they are two mortals girls who I was friends with in junior and High school. They were cool when we were preteens but they turned into skanks during junior year.

Before I could begin speaking again they let themselves into the foyer.

"Wow Conny, You have a great sense of style," Squeals Lainy.

Suddenly my phone rings; It's the Augustine Residence.

"Excuse me, I have to take this," I exclaim.

When I answer they begin to explore the tiny apartment.

(Bold: Artemis, Italics: Conner)

 _C: Hey mom_

 **A: Hi Conner, we were planning a dinner this Coming Friday, would you and Moony like to come?**

 _C: Yes, we're available; should we bring Neeky?_

 **A: How could you not bring him; he lights up the room. Just like his mother.**

 _C: ok, I actually have to go, love ya Momma._

 **A: Right back atcha, say Hello to the lovely wife and daughter of mine for me.**

 _C: Will do._

Once I hang up, I find the twin Sluts in my bedroom; looking through our shared underwear drawer.

"Who do these belong too?" asks Brit, holding up a red lacy thing.

My face turns a nasty shade of red, "Um Um th those are uh."

"No worries Conner, Most guys collect their one night stands Panties, No biggie," states Lainy, with a seductive grin.

Brit closes the drawer and begins walking over to the bed. She runs her finger over the comforter.

"This is an awfully big bed for one, don't you think."

At this point I fully believe that she hasn't taken notice to the white gold band adjourning my finger.

"Aren't you still a single man," Lainy asks innocently before leaving the room.

I follow closely behind, hoping they don't discover Neeky's nursery. Luck appears to be on my side because they next walk into Luna's favourite room, her kitchen.

Both girls begin examining the marble counters and white cabinets.

"I don't remember you cooking, Conny," says Brit; over by the overly expensive gas stove Luna made me purchase.

The girls walk back to the hall; swinging their hips a little too much. The luck I thought I had slowly disappears when they open the door to my personal favourite room, the nursery.

"OMG."

Both girls slowly take in the room. It's a sky blue and light gray colour scheme with small elephant accents. Brit looks over the crisp white crib, while Lainy examines his bright, and sunny mobile- compliments of Apollo.

"You have a kid," Brit exclaims, softly.

"You knocked somebody up!" shouts Lainy, a lot louder.

Unexpectedly someone else answers.

"I hope not, Otherwise he'd have to deal with me."

Hearing my wife's comforting voice is like sitting next to a warm fire after being in the cold all day. I turn to see her, her long, soft hair piled into a blonde messy bun; and her wild, dangerous silver eyes. I hear gurgling and look over to my chubby cheeked son, Nicolo, named after his godfather.

"Who are you?" asks Brit, very rudely.

Luna lifts her and my left hand, showing off the blingy rings on our fingers, "I'm his wife."

She then takes Neeks onto her other hip and says, "And this little guy is his son," she coos.

"Now that I've answered your questions can you get out of the nursery," she points at Neeky, "He needs a nap."

Once I've ushered the two underdressed women out of the room they begin whisper shouting at me.

"How long have you been married? How old is this kid? And why weren't we invited?" Lainy exclaims.

"Two years in eight days, Neeks is four months old today, and frankly I hoped I wouldn't ever see you again after grad," I answer honestly.

"Why would you not want to be in contact with us, we're awesome," persuades Brit.

The door open unexpectedly, and hits the blonde.

"Sorry," says Tiberius, Luna's cousin, "I brought Chinese."

"K, Lune's in the nursery with Neeks," I tell the doctor. He squeezes past the females blocking the door.

"Now that the doors open would you mind stepping through it?" I ask, Calmly.

"Uhhh Fine," they huff.

I close the door, rather hard, in their faces and join my Wife, best friend, and son in the nursery.

"SHHHHH, honey he's finally asleep," Luna whispers, her breath reaching my ear.

"ok," I reply, kissing the spot below her ear softly; wrapping my arm around her waist.

We spend the rest of the evening together, enjoying each other's presence.


End file.
